Plot Hooks
Main Plot Hooks * Grimthain There is a rumor of a great warrior who died in the caves. Grimthain the Dwarf's remains are somewhere to be found. According to Nature there is the original Grimthain from 2000 years ago and an imposter who was seen 1 year ago and 10 years ago. The original Grimthain's fate is not known. The imposter acquired Grimthain's magic items and boldly entered the Caves of Chaos, but was killed. Anara remembers him as being a faker. Our party has recovered his armor, but not the magic sword and ax he was said to carry. * Legendary Forge 'Adrik seeks a legendary magic forge created by dwarves a thousand years ago. This would be such an incredible discovery that the entire Battleborn clan would gladly relocate to the forge. (It cannot be moved.) The forge is rumored to be in Ilakasek. Ilakasek is an island. Said to be a floating island, it is home to castle Entemar, and in castle Entemar is the forge that made the dwarves, and later on, the mighty axe * '''Bob - '''She was born in the keep or in the town that grew up around the keep. She pilots a spelljammer helm (a ship that travels between planes). Thought to be male by some, female by others. Arendar and Caelidh have been trying to summon her without luck. They had no luck for 2 reasons: 1) their gem of drawing was flawed, 2) the gem only works on the current plane, but Bob was possibly on another plane. Nature advised us that Bob could be summoned by calling ''through the planes. Allies * '''Nature - '''In session 7 Oolong and Adrik were at the keep temple and in conversation with the local cleric when a strange thing happened. A satyr (or spirit? or God?) named Nature walked into the temple. Nature offered Adrik the chance to be a sensate (a seeker of new and interesting experiences), gave Oolong a quest, and gifted Adrik with a magical lightning ring. He asked the party to promise not to kill the creatures of nature. Adrik agreed with the stipulation that he would only kill what animals he needed to eat. Nature provided quite a bit of information about the other plot hooks, much of which was quickly proved to be accurate. Adrik and Oolong originally believed Nature to be a God, but the temple master has explained he was mortal once. He's more like a Demigod. Also, Nature isn't a person but a title. Other satyrs have held the position in the past (only satyrs). The current Nature is relatively young, about 70 years old. Caves of Chaos We've been to: * '''Kobolds cave - clear. A few survivors. * Goblins - clear. A few survivors. * Ogre - clear * Hobgoblins - clear. * Orc cave 1 - Clear, * Orc cave 2 - Clear * Shunned cave - Clear. Previously home to various oozes, owlbears and rats. * Scary cave '''- Home to a minotaur that Oolong was tasked with killing. He has been killed. The minotaur had an enchantment that confused anyone trying to walk into his maze. The enchantment has been destroyed hopefully. There were also many fire beetles and stirges. It was found to have 2 secret doors connecting it to the bugbear cave. Grimthain's armor has been recovered from the minotaur's loot. * '''Bugbear cave (AKA "Cave with strange signs and destroyed trees in front of it")' '- Clear. A new non-evil ruling bugbear is in place. HIs name is Sh____(?). There is also a hunting party and some cubs based in the cave. * Gnoll cave - The gnolls and their leader have been killed, along with the surviving orcs. A secret door leads to more unexplored rooms and stairways up and down. Unexplored: * Barred room - Between the gnoll cave and the cultist cave is a room barred from the outside. The Enemy detection wand confirms an enemy behind that door. * South of cultist torture room - The enemy detection wand sensed life this direction, but not clearly enemy life. Could this be a potential ally? * Cultist Cave / King's cave - Queen has been deposed. Now cultists live there. Shedinn and Ventrue's possessions are probably there. The cultists have magic far more powerful than the party. So far two of them were found in a torture room and were killed. Bosses of the Caves: * Undead Necromant - Nature sensed the presence of a powerful undead creature with strong spell casting ability. It's not far from the minotaur. This is the cult leader. In session 9 the Keep's temple master recalled meeting a cleric of the trickery domain some 8 years ago. He might be connected to this cult. Could this be the spell caster in undead form? * The Queen - The queen keeps her head hidden. Unknown race, but probably not humanoid. She is rumored to turn men to stone. Location unknown. * The King - Some kobolds have mentioned a king. It's unclear if a king really exists or if the kobolds meant to say "queen" and got mixed up (kobolds don't speak common very well).